


The Gold Revenge

by danaQ



Series: bilbo/thorin [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Baggins & Smaug Friendship, Bilbo Baggins in Love, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Thorin In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaQ/pseuds/danaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is inlove with bilbo but smaug is also inlove with bilbo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaims:I do not own any of the characters

The Gold Revenge

Hi there everyone this is now my second story and I hope all of you like this one.....:)

Disclaims: I do not own any of the characters.

CHAPTER 1  
Short before the BOFA where Bilbo tried to get the Arkenstone from Smaug the terrible dragon, he was looking around, you could see the fear in the little hobbit's eyes but he kept going, knowing that he could be ashes if something went wrong, when he finally found sight of the Arkenstone a single coin fell from the top and made an avalanche of coins which awoke the terrible dragon from his long slumber.

Bilbo couldn't think quicker than to put his ring on and so the burglar disappeared "I know you are there but your sent is not that of those mindless dwarfs."Smaug said with anger in his roaring voice. "Where are you, creature?” Smaug screams, at that exact moment Bilbo moves and the dragon hears the coins and catches him. "Take away your powers so I can see the one whom is trying to rob me of my gold!” Smaug yelled at the Hobbit with terror. Bilbo slips of his ring, at that the dragon puts Bilbo down, Bilbo is relieved but still scared.

"Now tell me little creature, what is your name? “Smaug asked in a calm but still hard voice tone. "I.....m....my name is barrel rider oh great terror of the skies". Bilbo tried to speak proper but did not manage anyway from all the shock."Oh how deeply was that coming from a small creature like you barrel rider, tell me where are you from barrel rider?”Smaug asks looking quite excited to hear what Bilbo would say next. "I am from Bag end, oh majestic terror."Bilbo says to Smaug with a small but still frightened smile. "That is places I have never heard of, what creature are you barrel rider of Bag end?”Smaug asks looking very entertained at the Hobbit.”I am a Hobbit your terribleness.”Bilbo replies with a little grin on his face.

At that they started talking more and Smaug sat down and listens to all Bilbo's great stories of his people and farms. The dragon started to feel a spark inside his flaming heart for Bilbo. At that moment that spark disappears in a instant as he could smell dwarfs coming but it was not many dwarfs ,it was the King under the mountain, coming to see if his burglar was still in one piece. Thankfully he was. "What do you think you are doing with my burglar, you mindless slug." Thorin screams to Smaug with death in his voice. At that Bilbo stops Thorin to explain, he was just talking. "Thorin, please calm down, Smaug is just listening to my stories.

After a while Thorin also sits and listens to the stories being told ,all of a sudden Smaug kisses Bilbo and Bilbo touches Thorin's butt cheek and pressing them firmly with his small hands. They all ,Smaug, Thorin and Bilbo are weeping of pleasure .Thorin starts kissing Bilbo as Smaug thrusts his claw into Bilbo's anus ,Smaug is pleasuring himself ,he is so hard ,it just keeps going. Soon all three of them have their erections of please.

They lay there, on top of the gold staring at the ceiling, Smaug was so tired he slowly fell asleep and Thorin and Bilbo ran away but in a very slow manner not to awaken Smaug again and also leaving behind Thorin's precious Arkenstone. The dragon suddenly awakens realizing he still had company and looked around but there was no one. "That rotting king stole my love!" Smaug yells so hard even the people from Lake-Town hear it, the earth started to shake. Thorin stole Smaug's only love he ever had but he knew the dwarfs didn't leave yet because he could still smell the scent of dwarf lingering in the air.

He rushed out the mountain like a storm in the summer haze, the earth shook of raft and anger. Smaug flew to where the dwarfs were and saw is beloved Bilbo hugging Thorin very passionate and Smaug's heart fell to pieces, it was broken."This is what you do to me ,you sneaky little dwarf ,after I fell in love with my love Bilbo ,you steel him away from me, now I will destroy your precious Lake-Town for this !".Smaug roars with lots of anger towards Thorin. Smaug takes off in a blaze and flies down to where Lake-Town is and spits his flames of fury and heart break and watches the people of Lake-Town burn to death.

Smaug forgot how hard it was to destroy things he slows down because he knows he is too tired to go on ,Smaug sits there looking at all the damage he did to Lake-Town ,his heart broken ,it felt no more like sparks of flame but rather that of an ice ball. Bart of Lake-Town whom witnessed everything finally escapes from prison and cuts his leg doing so but it didn't bother him. Bart couldn't help but wonder where his son Bain had hidden his black arrow, the only arrow that would destroy Smaug forever, at that moment he felt someone touching his shoulder and gets a fright and turns around to find his son Bain." Bain, my son where did you hide the black arrow?”Bart asks Bain with a worrying face." da’, I left it on the boat”. Bain explains.

Bart wanted to go and retrieve the black arrow but he had forgotten he cut his leg when he tried to escape from prison." don't worry da' I will get the black arrow." Bain said. "No, my son you would not make it."Bart said." da' you find the bow tower and I will meet you there."Bain explains letting his father understands his plan he has.”Very well my son, I love you."Bart said to Bain, he started to run towards the boat he had hidden the black arrow and replied his father with."I love you too da’.”

Bart spotted the bow tower and starts running but his leg being injured made it harder for him to run and slacking him but he did make it soon enough and starts climbing to the top of the bow tower and soon reaches the top.

Bain found his father's black arrow where he hid it and made his way to the bow tower where his father was already waiting. Bain reached the tower calling out to his father to see if he made it and caught the attention of not only his father but Smaug too. Smaug heard the yell and started to walk towards the bow tower.”Bain! Climb my son, hurry!”Bart yelp to his son but somehow the dragon was faster and made it to the bow tower and so did Bain also reach the top of the bow tower, Bart looked closely at the dragon to see his face, but saw that the dragon was crying but did not question instead looked strangely at Smaug, thinking it was a trap.”Kill me you worthless human, just kill me!”Smaug said to Bart in a low voice.

"I am not falling for your mind games”. Bart replies divining a very suspicious look at the dragon. “Kill me or I kill your worthless son with my flames of fury."Smaug replies .Smaug starts to gather flame balls in his mouth and just when he wanted to spit he feels a sharp pain in his heart, it was the black arrow, somehow Bart managed to get to the bow just in time and shot Smaug with the black arrow and the dragon fell over and one last tear went down his face before giving his last breath.

If you would like to hear more please do review and let me know ..........thank you all :)

Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Thorin oakenshield, Smaug the dragon, Bart, Bain (Bart's son)  
Words:1318


End file.
